Masquerade Ball
by stupidshinyvolvoowner1901
Summary: Bella and Edward have always been in love. However, their work as spies, doesn't let them pursue their relationship. When a masquerade ball arrives and they both have had enough, what will happen? What will Edward do? LEMON! One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its hot characters.**

**A.N. Those of you who might or not know me, I'm really LaTuaCantante1917, known for Sunset Flower and Soulmates. However, I wanted to make a lemon, and like I have family and friends that know me reading my stories, I really didn't want them to stumble across this, so I created this account. **

**This story was cowritten with carlinatwilightl95, check out her story, it's really good. Anyway, Carlina, thank you, you're the best and the dirtiest, lol.**

**This story was a sudden inspiration I had one night, and Carlina encouraged me to make it into a lemon. Don't be to harsh, it's my first try. :P:P**

**xoxo, **

**LaTuaCantante1918**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out the rest of my stories, they're under the pen name Latuacantante1917. It will be under my favorites.**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the room. Looking around, trying to find someone I knew. In spite of that, I couldn't identify anyone. Everyone had a mask, to cover his or her identity. No one could really show who he or she was; nevertheless they had the obligation to be here.

I could feel the suspicious still euphoric atmosphere in the air. No one knew who the other person was. Secrecy was of extreme consequence. It was not known who was the enemy or who was the ally.

As I entered the room, my eyes locked with a pair of green eyes. They were hidden behind a black eye mask. It was simple, however it brought them out. He was dressed in black pants and a black shirt. The contrast was amazing against his pale skin. He was hiding himself, yet I would recognize him anywhere.

He was extremely beautiful; he could put Adonis to shame. His emerald orbs gazing intensely at my boring brown ones. He had tousled bronze hair, unique in every way that framed his face. There was also his graceful stance that would always mark him. His full lips, pulled into a crooked smile that took my breath away, couldn't be more kissable; nevertheless they would never be mine to taste.

I sighed, turning away, just wondering why.

Why couldn't I have met him before?

Why did he have the closest person to me, and in spite of that I couldn't be involved with him the way I wanted?

Why did Agent Edward Anthony Cullen have to be so perfect, so charming?

Simply why.

Don't misinterpret me; I love my job. I couldn't have found a more thrilling career. It was all I ever looked for in my life, an adventure; the danger, the adrenaline, the rush, of being caught, of fulfilling a mission, of always having to keep a secret. It was also the only place I moved gracefully.

Being a spy was something I had chosen to do. Working for a secret agency, having to keep this secret from everyone except the ones involved in it as well was all my decision. However, as a simple rule I could never get involved with my partner. And here I was, breaking the most crucial rule, because I, Isabella Swan, had fallen head over heels for my partner in crime. And of course, as hard as I tried, temptation didn't help. Because in my universe, he was my forbidden fruit, and let's make it clear everyone knows that once that carrot is dangled—that forbidden fruit, if you will—the more you want it, just because you can't have it.

And the worst part was that even if being a spy was the entire thrill I asked for in life, this love for my job had doomed me tremendously, because I had chosen my job over my love life.

A few years ago, Edward and I were best friends. We had been closer than you can think. Then one day, we confess our love for each other. It works out marvelously in the beginning, but our work didn't make the relationship easier. We worked as partners, having to seduce others, being in constant danger, and that made us overprotective and jealous of each other. So, in the end we decided to break up, ending up as partners and confidents. I still love him, with all my heart, and sometimes I think he still loves me back, I just hope one day we can end up together.

Now, I walked quietly towards the table that I belonged to. I was hoping I looked unrecognizable. It was one of the most dangerous nights of the year for every spy, for every agency. In fact, every secret organization, good or bad, evil or heavenly good, was united in this hotel room.

I sat down inconspicuously, trying to keep to myself, waiting for the seat next to me to be occupied. I started eating the dinner I had been served, trying to recognize the person in front of me. He had evil eyes, glaring at everyone around him.

"Ms. Swan, I need you in the room agreed ASAP." A voice said from my tiny earpiece. It was my boss, Carlisle Cullen.

He was not only that, but many other things. He was pretty much a father to me, and to many others. Him and his wife Esme had opened an orphanage, giving a home to those who needed it the most. Then, when the kids turned into teenagers, between the ages of thirteen and sixteen, they were chosen to become part of his secret spy organization; one of the only few good agencies. He only chose those with special skills, and they were trained throughout their lives.

I had been lucky to be chosen, as I am extremely clumsy. Yet somehow, when I'm feeling the thrill of a mission, when I need to defend myself I'm extremely graceful and I have great skills, if I do say so myself.

I can talk about ten languages; I can kill a person in about twenty different ways, slowly or in just merely some seconds depending on the case. I can also seduce a man into doing something he would never do if not because of me. It was all about passion, and that was something I wasn't lacking.

I moved slowly through the crowd, trying to be unspectacular. I really hoped I was not recognized. Alice, who was in charge of my wardrobe, had promised me I was beyond recognition. She had chosen a midnight blue dress that landed mid thigh. My chocolate brown eyes were covered in aroyal blue sequined mask, which was decorated on one side with blue ostrich feathers and black coque feathers. My mahogany hair was half down, curled in the back and my bangs straight covering part of my face. My outfit was matched with a pair of black ankle-high stiletto boots. The keyword was stiletto because in a normal day, I would never were high heels.

I strode across the crowded room, about to meet Carlisle. I was about to open the door when a velvety voice I would recognize anywhere stopped me.

"Not yet, Miss Swan, don't get ahead of yourself." He whispered oh so sexily and huskily in my ear. He nestled the back of my neck, his breath caressed the skin there, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin.

I turned around to see the outrageously handsome man that could only be Edward Cullen. He took my hand and swiftly, graciously, led me to a totally different room from the one I was headed to.

The mysteriousness of the moment, and the fact that he could be leading me to my death, and I was following him, blinded by trust, made the scene somehow extremely erotic.

He held opened a door, which was down the hallway from the one before, and I walked inside, I could feel him following closely behind. He closed the door stealthily. Before I could even react, I felt his breath on my neck, his nose nuzzling my skin.

"Mmm." He sighed, "You smell so good, I wonder if you taste just as good."

I was frozen under his touch. I shivered, my knees going weak. He wrapped one of his arms around me, keeping me steady and pulling me closely to his body. I moaned from the feeling of having his luscious lips follow a trace from my shoulder to my neck and up my jaw to my earlobe. His free arm caressed my body, exploring. I could feel light strokes running down my arm, the side of my breasts, and cupping my behind. I felt my heartbeat and my breathing accelerate.

"You don't know how many times I've fantasized making you moan, pleasuring you until the only thing coming out of your alluring mouth was my name." He whispered, and then, without warning, he bit my earlobe, earning a loud moan from me.

I could feel my stomach tightening in want. I turned around, deciding to take control. I didn't care this was against everything I was trained as I grew up, my brain was no longer being ruled by common sense. I was letting my hormones and the lust drive me through this.

I didn't let him react before I attacked his full lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wrapping my fingers around his copper hair; I couldn't get enough of him. I pulled him tighter towards me, and I could feel his growing erection. I moaned at the feeling, my arousal growing.

As I kissed him, I let all the frustration from the years evaporate. I could feel him doing the same, as we let ourselves go. I couldn't understand how I could have let all of this go for a job. However, even as I kissed him now, I wasn't repentant of the decision, because I knew, that before this wouldn't have worked up. I just hope this time was different.

He groaned and rubbed against me, trying to create the much-wanted friction. I let my hands wonder as I started to trace his face, to remember his striking features. I knew who he was, and I knew he knew that I knew, so I tried to remove his mask.

"Don't," he said against my jaw, reaching for my hand, stopping me.

I was going to ask the reason why, but he shushed me before I could even open my mouth.

I felt his tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for access, which I granted him easily. My tongue wandered in his mouth, and I moaned as his mouthwatering taste filled my senses. Our tongues battled for dominance, and we pulled apart breathlessly, his lips never leaving my skin.

After a moment though, he stopped. He cupped my cheeks, making me look at me, his eyes full of lust and what I could only call love.

He whispered quietly in my ear, "I love you. I can't regret the decision I made before, but I still love you."

I pecked his lips, looking at his serious and intense gaze. I could only believe him.

"I love you too," I said.

I kissed him lightly a few more times, but as the frustration grew more, the sum of all this years of teasing, the gentleness was forgotten, and passion took over.

We ended up making out against a wall. One of his hands brushed the side of my breasts and I moaned in his succulent mouth. His hand started tracing circles around my left breast, getting smaller and smaller until it brushed against my nipple. I could feel it harden through my top at his touch, as he did the same to the other one.

My hands had a mind of their own as they pushed the jacket off his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. I pushed it off as well landing abandoned on the floor.

His hands pulled down the zipper that held the strapless dress on my body, and it landed on my feet. I moved out of the way as not to trip. I could feel his gaze on my body as he watched. I blushed at his ogling, but I did some ogling as well. His pale sculpted chest and his abs were such a turn on. I couldn't help but run a hand through his six pack. I followed the v-path that lead to his navel, and followed a path from side to side on his hips. I felt him shiver under my touch.

"So beautiful," he whispered in my ear and he started sucking, and kissing, against my skin.

His lips went lower and lower, and he rapidly unsnapped my bra, throwing it somewhere with the forgotten clothes. I unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down. He kicked them with the rest of the piles.

As his mouth went lower he nipped around my breasts, he pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. As I felt his hot breath on my breast, making my need for him grow, I arched my back, leaning against the wall, giving him better access, pressing my mound against his mouth.

I moaned loudly, forgetting where I was. I clamped a hand against my mouth trying to muffle the sound.

********************************************************

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to hear her sensual whimpers. I didn't care if someone heard her; I wanted to hear her as she was under my power, as I gave her pleasure. I tried to move her hand from her mouth, but it didn't budge.

"Move your hand." I demanded.

She gave a breathless, "no."

In turn, for not following what I said, I bit her nipple, hard. She moaned in pain and as I sucked on it, to sooth her, she gave a breathless whimper of pleasure.

Keeping one arm around her, I let my other hand wander down her body. I could feel the soft flesh of her thighs, as I let my fingers stroke between them. I moved my hand higher and higher until I touched the center of her womanhood. Her underwear was soaked. She whimpered under my touch, but it was her words that broke me, her pleading.

"Edward, please…."

"Please, what, Bella? What do you need?" I murmured around open-mouthed kissed and hard licks across her collarbone.

"You, Edward, I need you."

"I'm here, Bella," I rasped, purposely ignoring what I knew she was really asking.

"Oh please! Just don't tease me and give me what I want," she begged.

I fought back a smirk, one of many achievements for making her beg for me that way. But I wouldn't give in just yet.

"What do you want?" I demanded again roughly, firmly.

"Edward!!! I need you, now!" She begged thoroughly once again.

"I already told you, I'm right here." By now I was pretty sure I was driving her insane.

"You know what I want! I NEED you to touch me until I come for you; I need to feel you inside me. I can't take it any longer!" Her words undid me. They drove me mad, the way she said it, how she was struggling for words and how her breath came unevenly.

With a deep, sexual groan I lounged her onto a leather couch placed in the waiting area of the office. Then, I ravished her.

I placed open-mouthed kisses along the backs of her thighs while I reached my hand forward and began stroking her amazingly wet, hot, soft folds. Her legs began to tremble. My hand was almost instantly coated with more of her flowing juices. I rubbed, licked, sucked, and nibbled her pussy, anything that would increase those moans I longed to hear for so long. Then finally, she arched her back, and screaming my name, she came with such potency I was impressed. I licked all of it, not wanting to miss anything and assaulted her mouth so she could taste herself in my mouth. I cupped her breasts until her nipples were rock hard. She groaned into my mouth and her hands flew to my hair intertwining it in her fingers.

The sounds she made were of the highest quality, symphonies for my ears and I pledged right there to use everything in my power to make her yell, moan, and groan like that for me again.

My thoughts were interrupted when she twisted my head to the side and, like no other woman had spoken to me in my life, she moaned "My turn, Mr. Cullen" in my ear and pushed me backwards into a sitting position on the other end of the immense couch.

The first thing that came to my mind was that the woman I lived for was going to pleasure me. I felt my erection budge, unsure as to how much longer I was going to handle this. Bella bend on her knees and quickly, with no difficulty, took my entire length in her mouth, I didn't even notice when I had taken off my pants. After, she licked the tip of my cock and grazed it, taking it in once more, with her teeth. What she couldn't reach, she massaged with her magical hands, and a few times she even played with my balls.

I moaned in great pleasure when she started to pick up pace. My hands clutched the couch, pulled her hair back, or slapped her behind. Every time, Bella would look up to smirk, then go faster with encouragement. I imagined her giving me a blowjob in my fantasies but they never made it as high as the standards of pleasure Bella was giving me.

I felt my muscles clench, and I knew I was close. I would love her to swallow, but I didn't know if she was able to, so I decided to warn her.

"Bella, I'm…. I'm going to cum," I said breathlessly.

********************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I could feel his muscles clenching in my mouth; I knew he was closed. However, I didn't pull away like I normally would, and I sucked harder, trying to get him off. I wanted to taste his exquisite cum.

And yes it was exquisite. I felt him cum in my mouth, and it was the most delicious thing that ever touched my mouth. I moaned at the taste as I continued to swallow. While he came down from his high, I licked him clean, savoring his taste.

He finally pulled me by the hair, and ravished my neck. He sucked and licked it, earning whimpers from me. The feeling of his naked chest against mine was heaven, and I could feel his now limp cock against my thigh. As he kissed me, I started to get turned on again; I could feel his not so limp any more erection against my entrance. I moaned in want.

Somewhere during the time his lips were on my skin, his mask fell off. It lay down forgotten, however his eyes, as he looked at me, were smoldering with desire.

"Edward, I need you inside of me. Now!" I said, lust governing my actions.

********************************************************

**Edward's POV**

I groaned. I loved when she got all demanding, it was so freaking erotic. I was so hard that it was painful.

I started rubbing against her, playing with her clit with my fingers. I needed her wet, whimpering of need before I entered her tight pussy.

"Bella, I want you now. I need you, too." I said breathlessly.

"Say that again, Edward."

"I want you. I need you, Bella. So bad."

She moaned and clawed her nails against my shoulders. "I love hearing you say that so much. Show me, Edward. Show me how much you want me. Show me you need me. Please."

Without warning I slid inside of her, hard. It was the most sensational feeling of my live, to have my cock inside her wet, tight pussy.

"Bella, you are so tight. My cock feels so good in you" I voiced my thoughts earning some pleasurable whimpers from her. Again, score.

"We fit perfectly Edward, we were made for each other." She said between by long, and hard thrusts. I was fucking her so hard, so quickly I was starting to sweat, hearing the sound of flesh slapping together.

"Edwaaarrrdddd!!! Fuck me! Harder!!!" She demanded. I pulled her one of her creamy, long legs and placed it on top of my shoulder. This gave me easier, deeper penetration and she moaned loudly. One of her hands reached under and she started touching herself and rubbing her clit. The sight was just mouth watering.

"I will fuck so hard that your little, irresistible pussy will break in two," I leaned down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes glistened and were instantly coated with lust.

She smiled devilishly and started bucking her hips upward in rhythm with my thrusts. Bella continued to touch herself as I assigned my free hand the task of nibbling on her pink, almost hard nipples. After I did this, Bella closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, sign that she was just about to come.

"Come with me Bella!" I yelled to welcome her orgasm.

Bella bucked harder and harder.

"I'm- gonna-come-Edward" she moaned between my violent thrusts. "Fuck me Edward!!! Make me come!!!" And with that, we came together.

My thrusts lost pace but not strength. I pushed and pushed deeper, harder inside of her. Her plain chest was now covered with little sweat droplets that I licked happily. She reached up to caress my face and to touch my now drenched hair. I gave up on top of her, taking in her mouth and kissing that familiar, sweet spot of her neck.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love too," I whispered.

I turned us around so that I wouldn't crush her.

********************************************************

**Bella's POV**

As I came down from my high, I heard a sound from my earpiece. I ignored it, cuddling against Edward's chest. He soothingly ran his fingers against my back. It relaxed me intensely. However, my calming time was cut short by Carlisle shouting in my ear.

"Ms. Swan, where are you??" He asked pissed off.

"Umm," I looked at Edward nervously, "I'll be right there. I just had a little... inconvenient in the way."

I looked at Edward, regretting in that instant as he was trying to hide his laughter. I couldn't help it, but I started to laugh too. I muffled my laugh against his chest.

"You have five minutes, Miss. Swan." Carlisle said irritated.

I waited a few seconds, listening to see if he would come back. After a moment, Edward and I started cracking up.

After we finished laughing, breathlessly, I stood up, looking for my clothes. I picked up my clothes, piece by piece. I could here Edward behind me, doing the same. I changed into my dress, as rapidly as I could. I fumbled with the dress a bit, but Edward lovingly tied it behind my back, and placed a loving kiss on my neck.

After we finished getting dressed, and we looked somehow decent, without counting his sex hair, which had no remedy, we opened the door. We kissed lovingly and then parted our own ways.

I knocked on the door, not wanting to see his face.

"Come in Ms. Swan." I heard Carlisle's voice say.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I got a bit... distracted." I said blushing.

"Oh, I know." He whispered. "I just hope that next time you decide to have hot, heated sex with your partner, you make sure no one is watching or hearing you. And that the masks were there for a reason."

I blushed as I realized Edward never put his mask back on after we dropped it, and that I didn't bother in checking for cameras or taking off my earphones.

"I think you understood," Carlisle said dismissingly, "Go ahead, and enjoy the rest of the party."

I whispered a soft, "thank you," and left the room.

I walked out, to see Edward waiting for me, with his mask now on again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and we kissed lovingly. It was gentle, like our first kiss was supposed to be. We pulled apart, and with his arms around my waist we walked back to the main entrance.

Last time, I lost my love because of my job. This time, though, I hoped I didn't loose my job because of my love. Because one thing was for sure, I was not letting him go again. ;)

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed, if we get good response, we might continue it later on.**

**love,**

**Cristina & Carlina **


End file.
